ntuvasfandomcom-20200215-history
VAS Quotes
This is our very own memorable quotes list. Feel free to add on to the list if you found any quotes from members that is worth sharing. Have fun :) Quotes "Help! Help! My egg is melting" - Nyan Ken (15 July 2015) "我要打十个 (I want to fight 10)" - Master Fong "I am but a humble disciple of Master Fong" - Newnar (27 August 2015) (When asked if the oppais on a certain drawn character is large enough) "Draw big enough or not? No, not big enough." - Hazeeq (27 August 2015) "Your egg need medicine or not" - Yi Li (27 August 2015) "Yi Li ni you mei you chi yao?" - VAS (27 August 2015) "I make halal girls haram." - Hazeeq (27 August 2015) "I want more Shingeki no Singlemom" - Hazeeq (27 August 2015) "Excuse you." - Qi En (27 August 2015) "Kiseki what? The buffet restaurant?" - Larval (07 Sept 2015) "I watch only uncensored version." - Hazeeq (07 Sept 2015) "I like the teacher's table." || “But it's not because of the table right?” || "Of course it's not because of the table!" - Larval (7 Sept 2015) (Upon reaching the stairs connecting North and South Spine) "Eh you all want to take lift or stairs ah?" - Jessica (9 Sept 2015) "Larval in the streets. Andre in the sheets." - Jessica (9 Sept 2015) "Kill three stones with one bird." - Newnar (15 Sept 2015) *looks at excel spreadsheet* "Print screen" - Larval (15 Sept 2015) "I'm taking meds right now." - Larval (15 Sept 2015) "What is C.O.M.E?" - Larval (16 Sept 2015) (Talking about monogatari) "She-no-boobs is much more difficult to appreciate. My philosophy is I see boobs I hit the 'like' button." - Larval (23 Sept 2015) (At Joo Koon MRT and got shit smell) "Why got pang sai smell?" || "Don't look at me. Wait... pass me the gas mask." - Larval (25 Sept 2015) "Excuse you." - Larval (27 Sept 2015) (Larval standing beside Leonard) "Is Leonard here?" - Larval (04 Oct 2015) "Larval why are you putting your hand on your stomach?" || "I am holding my stomach." - Larval (08 Oct 2015) "Her boobs are like wave function, can be solved by shrodinger equation" - Nanaa (22 Oct 2015) "I sibei dekinai this shit" - Larval (13 Jan 2016) "LT47" - Larval (13 Jan 2016) (Looks at Hotaru Kashi daki) "Looks like K-on" - Larval (26 Jan 2016) "Walao I tell you, my kimochi hontoni sibei warui lehhh." - Larval (04 Feb 2016) "Ah yes, HotD. I never watch or read." - Larval (27 Aug 2016) "I going with boob hao" (while playing werewolf game) - Henry (28 Aug 2016) "For the booth right, it's only many or less. There is no minus." - Guosong (31 Aug 2016) "Just because I look innocent, doesn't mean I am innocent. " - Ming Li (23 Sept 2016) "People die when they are killed." - Ivy (Everyday) Category:Fun Stuff